I'll See You Soon
by Tabitha Frost
Summary: When Damon left Mystic Falls and bid her farewell, Caroline didn't think she'd cross paths again with him that soon. Not just once, but three times. Maybe the universe was trying to tell them something... AU.


_A/N: This is completely AU and random, so I really apologize for that. I've had this plot bunny for a while and I just had to get this out. I hope you'll enjoy it :)_

/

The soft thud on the floor startled Caroline and awoke her from sleep. Scarred from the trauma of Katherine breaking into her room and threatening to kill her and her now ex-boyfriend, she quickly sat up on her bed and moved to crouch in a defensive position. She released a sigh in relief, though, when she saw who it was. Her face changed back, and the veins and black eyes were then gone. She rolled her eyes at the uninvited guest and went back to lie on her bed.

"Damon," she said in annoyance, "What do you want?"

"Well that was a nice welcome. I'd rather be greeted with a 'Welcome' doormat than with that, though," he replied, smiling sweetly at her as he sat on her bed.

"What do you want?" Caroline repeated, pulling her covers up, "I'm tired,"

"I came to say good bye."

This had the blonde alarmed, and she quickly sat back on her bed.

"What?" she asked, her eyes now wide opened

He shrugged, "Well, seeing that things are under control now... I mean, we terminated Klaus, _Elena _got _her _Stefan back, and everything is all well in Mystic Falls..." he trailed, "I think it's time for me to leave."

Caroline wanted so badly to beg him to not go, and hold him back. But then she remembered how it ended up for him after they finally found a way to kill Klaus. After the threat was gone, Elena then figured that it would always be Stefan for her. She, who used to desire Damon's affection (she never admitted that but Caroline could see it because it was so obvious), just ditched him like that.

"So I guess this is good bye," he said again, and she looked up to meet his beautiful, pristine blue eyes

She bit the bottom of her lips, and smiled coyly as she shook her head, "Well I don't know. Eternity's a long time, Damon. I'd say it's farewell," she corrected, leaning closer to him to wrap her arms around him.

Damon reluctantly hugged the blonde back, patting her back gently, "Farewell it is," he agreed.

She stared at him for a moment after they pulled back, not knowing what else to do, but decided to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you soon, Damon."

"See you soon, Barbie," Caroline smiled at the mention of her nickname, and rose out of her bed as he jumped out the window. She watched as his car disappeared at the corner of the street.

Later she found out she was the only person he said good bye to, aside from Alaric.

/

The first time she saw him again was in New York, in a bar where she was working part time as a bartender to pay for her rent. She couldn't believe her own eyes when he saw him walking in to the place, immediately stealing all the attention. She knew she would see him again, but not _that_ soon. When she said _'I'll see you soon' _she meant in a decade or two, not _three months_. But she wouldn't say she wasn't happy to see him.

He smirked like he always did when he saw her behind the bar, and she couldn't help but smiled widely too.

The first thing she said to him was, "What are you doing here?"

Damon raised his eyebrow and hopped on to sit on the barstool, "I'm fine, thank you Barbie. What about you?" came his witty reply, "Aren't you delighted to see me?"

Caroline chuckled, shaking her head at how much she missed him and his antics, "I do, I do. Believe me, I do," she assured, "But I didn't think it would be _this _soon."

"Well, the world's a pretty small place. USA is not that big. You wouldn't have met me this soon if you were, let's say, in Cambodia or something," he said

"Anyway, what can I get you?" asked Caroline, changing the subject

"You know exactly what I want," he winked at her playfully, which made the blonde chuckled again

She served him all night (this made almost every girl in the bar threw dirty looks at her, because Damon wouldn't talk to anyone but her), since he wasn't leaving the place until it was closing time and she had to kick him out. But he asked her if she'd join him for a walk, for old time's sake (it wasn't_ that_ old of time, actually), and they ended up compelling their way in to a fancy club and drank from some of the unfortunate guests there. Caroline was glad the old, fun Damon was back (but he still had his emotions on), and that night she didn't see the Damon that Elena tried to change to be her new Stefan.

He walked her to the door like the 1800s gentleman he once was, and she hugged him as she again said, "I guess I'll see you soon, then."

"See you soon, Blondie."

/

Their separation didn't last long, though. At least not in vampire standards.

They crossed paths for the second time, this time it was six months later, in a place a thousand miles away from America; Bali.

It was summer and Caroline had always wanted to visit the island since she first saw pictures of it in her mother's magazine. She was sunbathing in the infamous Kuta Beach, eyes closed as she enjoyed the warmth of the sun soaking up to her pores, when she suddenly heard his voice.

"Blondie!"

She opened her eyes and removed her sunglasses, narrowing her eyes as her hearing was proven right.

"You again?"

"Why are you never excited to see me?" he faked a hurt look and placed a hand on his chest, "I'm hurt."

"No no no, it's just...we seem to always run into each other. It's Bali. Far, far away from the states," she said as she sat up, and tilted her head to the side, "Are you following me?"

"What? No. Why would I? Can't I just accidently am also on a vacation in Bali when you're here too?" he countered, "Or maybe the universe is trying to tell us something," he suggested

"Telling us what?"

"Maybe we're matches," he winked, teasing her

She snorted, "Yeah, right."

"I swear if I see you again in less than a year, I may gonna marry you," Damon stated, making Caroline giggle

"Yeah, right," she repeated

/

He later joined her and lied beside her while she sunbathed that afternoon, just talking to her and continuously irritating her. But Caroline wouldn't complain. It was nice having a company. At the evening, they went to Padang Padang Beach and partied hard in the beach club there. In the middle of their dance, Damon leaned in to whisper in Caroline's ear,

"Feeling like skinny dippin'?"

Caroline smirked and nodded lightly, "Yeah, why not while I'm in Bali," she agreed

They walked away from the crowd and strolled on the beach, looking for an empty spot. When they finally reached the secluded part of the beach, the two stripped down their clothes and jumped into the water. They got out of the water about fifteen minutes later, immediately after something punctured Caroline's feet and she screamed in a mix of shock and horror when she saw it was a small part of human bones. She remembered that Balinese throw the ashes of the dead to the sea, and figured maybe sometimes in the cremation some parts didn't completely turn to dust.

Damon enveloped Caroline in a hug after they were out of the water. She might be a vampire and she drank from human, but she never killed them (except _that _one time, and she still felt terribly guilty about that). He went to check on her wound, and they both laughed when they discovered it wasn't human bone. It was a pumice. Caroline shook her head at her stupidity, still shaking in laughter. Damon couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked that night, with the moonlight shining above her, and he suddenly had this urge to just kiss her. He lost it when she looked up to him, and their gazes locked, blue meeting blue. He kissed her, gentle, and soft, and she didn't pull back or slap him. The kiss then turned hungry, and needy, but they had to pull away when they heard footsteps getting closer.

He had to swallow when he realized the two of them were still naked, and Caroline blushed when she noticed him doing so. The two quickly went to put on their clothes, their cheeks still burning. He cleared his throat and said he got a house around there, and that was where he was staying then asked her if she wanted to. She agreed, and when they got to the house, they didn't even make it to the bed.

/

They went their separate ways again from Bali, and both agreed that what happened between them there was only a temporary love affair while they were in an exotic place. Though, Damon kept reminding her that he meant it when he said if he ever to meet her again in less than a year, he might will marry her. Caroline just brushed it off, saying she thought this time they wouldn't meet again anytime soon.

How wrong she was.

It was New Year's Eve when she met him again for the third time. She and her friends in college decided to go to Vegas to celebrate the changing of the year. Caroline was planning to lose her money in the betting table that night. But there he was, seated just a few tables from her, winning every penny that was put on the bet.

He sent her a wink when their eyes met, and she began to contemplate his words about how the universe is probably trying to tell them something.

Caroline did lose all the money she brought that night. She glanced at his table when she was finished, and found that he was no longer there. She thought he'd gone but when she went to the bar with her friends, she found him there nursing his drink. She went to sit beside him, and her friends just left her there, giving the two some space, with knowing looks on their face.

"It's the third time, Damon," he turned to face her, a smile plastered across his face, "Are you following me?" she joked

He shook his head, "No. It's just faith seems to always brings us together," he exclaimed

Caroline just smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah, right. Faith."

"Hey, do you remember what I said the last time we met?"

"Mmhmm.." Caroline arched her eyebrow, not sure where he was going with that

"You know, since we're in Vegas..." he trailed, "Why don't we make it happen?"

She chuckled, "Is this your way of proposing me?"

"Kind of," he shrugged, "So what do you say?" he was looking at her expectantly, smiling sweetly, "I mean, we can always get it annulled or anything," he then added

Caroline contemplated this for a moment, before finally said, "Okay,"

/

They went to a chapel nearby and were married by Elvis, with only six of Caroline's friends as the guests. All of them then crashed to a bar to celebrate it, and even the two vampires got wasted. Caroline thought when she woke up in the morning she'd freak out and ask for an annulment for her marriage, but when she opened her eyes, and found herself lying on Damon's bare chest, his arm wrapped protectively around her, she felt like she had always belonged there.

Damon, on the other hand, had fallen for his Vampire Barbie ever since their time in Bali. His eyes were finally opened wide and he saw how beautiful and amazing Caroline is, and he was really glad when he found out she felt the same way too.

They never got their marriage annulled. Instead they got remarried two years later after Caroline finished college, back in Mystic Falls, where her mom and surprisingly even her dad were present, as were her old friends and her college friends who witnessed their Vegas wedding. It was a small and simple ceremony; nothing like Caroline imagined when she was seven and naive. But looking up at the man beside her, all she could think about was how perfect it felt and she didn't care about everything else anymore.

/

_**Fin.**_

_A/N: P.S: The part where Caroline freaked out when something punctured her feet and thought it was part of human bones, it really happened to me. I knew Balinese throw the dust of the dead to the sea and my cousin was messing with my head with saying that sometimes when they burn the bones, there might be some parts of the bones that don't turn to dust. I know, silly. Lol :) _


End file.
